Ross
"It is to my undying shame as a knight that someone... better could not anoint Vayess. I lied to her, and sent her off on some fool's quest. She struggled, and fought, and nearly lost her life on several occasions; she proved her valor as a knight. She brought back word of a messiah, and was instrumental in taking down the greatest enemy of the empire. But I failed her, just like I failed her father, and later her sister the queen. But I promise you, I will not fail now. I am old, and broken, but I can still fight, and I will fight for this nation of Vayess." — Ross to Vrank prior to the Battle on Four Worlds Sir Ross Fourthwalk, also known as Tom Wheeler, the Grey Lych, and called both the Immortal Wolf of Lobtonne, and the Parader Knight, was the immortal Eyes-&-Ears of the Delkish Empire at the city of Lobtonne, who assassinated the Mother on Earth of the Red Wheelhouse, eventually causing over a billion deaths in the Ayelands during the 2nd Great War. Ross was among many things: a mentor to Rott, a foe to Land, a friend to Cal, an ally to Geb, a political opponent of Ayeson, a mentor to the nameless woman, an ally to Billow, and a superior, and hero to Vayess. He was also the wielder of Bloodsteel (secretly the Bloodspoke), a Great-Blade given to him by King Jenes the Just, the Eyes-&-Ears before him, as well as the man who knighted him. Ross was the son of Jakos Fourthwalk (and great-great grandson of Prince of Crahia Xermoso Messoloriha), a wheelwright distantly related to Elosh Halfsmith, who rediscovered the Bloodspoke on Black Isle. Elosh gave the Bloodspoke to his wheelwright relative as a gift, and Ross along with Groll Halfsmith eventually used it to wish for eternal youth. Appearance: Ross is Lobott to the core, with platinum blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wears his hair in a long pony tail, totally inappropriate for a normal knight, and even for a normal Great-Knight. His skills, however, are so beyond that of any foe, that he can afford to do whatever he wants. He is so valuable to the Houses of Messoloriha, Wall, Townsmith, and Aselham that he can act with impunity. He is about 180 centimeters tall, and weighs 90 kilograms. He is a wall of muscle, with extreme regenerative abilities, going beyond even what Landeles, and Calthoss are capable of. Before the Dogfight, his skin is without flaw, including moles, dimples, and freckles, which he was littered with as a child. Afterwards, an ugly scar marrs his neck from where Land sliced his body clean off his head. No human is faster on their feet than he is, not including Groll, who can barely be called human, and will fused with his daughter anyway. He can travel faster than most horses, and can leap as though his feet were trampolines. His kick is punishing, and his punch can crush erupt a man's skull. Biography: Ross was seventeen when he first layed eyes on it. At the age of twenty-four, the Fourthrules killed Jakos because he was a commoner, and his sister was married to a Halfsmith, which they considered an insult unto them. Ross survived the attack, but was badly burnt all over his legs. Ross' blood accidentally awoke the Bloodspoke, and it asked to grant him three wishes once they were both safe. Ross wished to know how the Bloodspoke worked. It explained that a lychgate would turn all surrounding humans into tallmen upon the third wish. He wished for eternal youth for both him, and Groll Halfsmith, his cousin, and they both set out to kill Grollgebel Fourthrule at the Battle of the Blood Gut. They won. Ross returned, and rebuilt his father's shop, operating it through his family for a few years. He joined the Delkish Military, and eventually became Grand Admiral of the Army under King Xermos the Strange. King Jenes the Just knighted him for his valor in fighting Ymetros the Homunculus. He wished for the Bloodspoke to disguise itself as his Great-Blade, and dwell within its seasteel, naming it Bloodsteel. A firm believer in oaths, he wished to honor Xermos, but had discovered him to be a madman. He had asked the Bloodspoke to free him from life, because serving under Xermos was dishonorable. The Bloodspoke said that immortality is permanent. Ross instead wished for superhuman speed. Next year, superhuman strength, and the ability to tell when someone is lying. After serving under Jenes the Just, Ross was happy, but then came the order to kill the Mother on Earth. He went through with it. Groll first wished for the Shadow's plans to go according to plan. Then he wished to have all the same abilities as Ross. Ross, when the flames of 36th destroyed the Delklands, wished that the fires had been stopped, but tried his dannest to wish the Mother on Earth had never died, but the Bloodspoke would not grant that wish. Quotes: Landeles: "Ah, that explains it. They don't call you 'the Immortal Wolf of Lobtonne' for nothing. You've gone ahead and done it. You wished for eternal youth, didn't you? You thought you were clever, phrasing it that way, hoping to avoid any trick that thing might try to pull on you. Or were you that stupid, did you wish for just immortality?" Ross: "Of course not." Landeles: "Then tell me, just how old are you?" Ross: "I could ask the same of you." Landeles: "Heh, alright. I am 975, 976 in just a few short weeks." Ross: "197." Landeles: "Younger than I expected with that look in your eyes. Am I wrong to presume that you've already asked it to kill you?" Ross: "..." Landeles: "Ha! You have then! Tell me then, what did it say?" Ross: "You know what it said, Sage." (A serious look passes over Landeles' face) Landeles: "That wheel is no God; it is not omniscient, not omnipotent, and not omnipresent; it can not bestow life, nor can it take life away. That wheel is but a facet of Fate; a mere slave alongside Us. Spin the wheel, and spin the world? No. They spin only if both We and Fate want it to." Gallery: Ross.jpg Ross Rotten.jpg Category:Main Nine Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Great-Knights Category:Greatest-Knights Category:Eyes-&-Ears